Second Chance
by Olivia Tara Logan
Summary: Justin misses Juliet and decides to find a way to change her back. There must be a way to change Juleit back right? Justin sets out on a dangerous mission to save her. Can Jerry reunite his family to help find Justin before it's to late?
1. Chapter 1: Gone

_**A/N: so this came to me. I had to do it. Let me know what you think.**_

_**Second Chance**_

_**Chapter 1: Gone**_

Justin Russo walked down the street. He was thinking of Juliet. He missed her and he wished she was with him. He knew that, that was never gonna happen. Mason had bit her and turned her to her real age. He wanted to be with her, but she made him forget her. She told him to move on. He had never wanted to though. No one would take her place in his heart. Sure he'd date again, but they would never be his Juliet. She was special. She was his one soul mate.

Juliet was different from all the other girls he had dated before. She had impacted his life so much for only having known her a short time. She had changed him so much and he could never forget her no matter how bad he tried, not that he really wanted to anyways.

Today would've been their anniversary. He had wanted to take her to the asteroid belt, a club for teen wizards and other magical creatures. He had planned on making her a special dinner and everything.

"Justin can you help your father in the kitchen?" Theresa asked her eldest son.

"Sure mom," Justin said. He walked past her and into the kitchen. He helped Jerry prepare a big order. He helped make the sandwiches and talked with Jerry about the small things. Now that he was eighteen and out of school he had college to think about.

This is what his life consisted of, working the substation and trying to get caught up in the wizard competition. Things had become so routine. He had fallen into a rut, now that Juliet was gone.

"Justin I need your help out here," Alex yelled from the sub station. Justin left the kitchen and went to help Alex with the sudden dinner rush. Alex was actually working to his surprise. He didn't question as long as she worked it didn't matter.

"Ha, ha look Justin," Max said as he walked in from the kitchen. He had a slice of ham on his face, and had ripped holes in it for his eyes and mouth. He laughed before tell him to cut it out and get to work either in the kitchen or busing.

Mason showed up near the end of the dinner rush and took Alex's attention. He was jealous of them. Alex had Mason back, they had saved him. Alex and Mason were like him and Juliet. They were soul mates too. He knew they belonged together like he and Juliet did.

After the rush ended, Alex and Mason left with Harper to go get Zeke for a double date. He was glad Harper and Zeke had found each other. At least they were happy. It seemed like everyone had someone except him. Even Max had Talia. He thought it was unfair that everyone had someone and he didn't.

Later that night Justin sat alone in his room. He looked out the window at the city below. He wanted Juliet. There had to be some way to bring her back. There just had to be, they had saved Mason after all. They brought him back to his human form. So there had to be a way to save Juliet.

He made a decision; he was going to save Juliet. There had to be a way. He just had to look, and that meant leaving his home. The answers were out there, he just had to find them, and that meant leaving his home.

He was going to miss his family, but he had to do this. If there was a chance he could save Juliet he was going to take it.

He stood up and went down to the wizard lair. He needed to find something that could point him in the right direction. He sat there for hours looking through book after book, until he found what he needed.

"I got it," he said suddenly. He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down everything he needed.

The next morning the Russo family woke up and went about their business, not noticing Justin was gone. They had only started eating once Theresa noticed his absence.

"Alex where's Justin?" Theresa asked looking around for her eldest son. It was unusual for him to sleep in at all. He was always one of the first few to wake up. The last being Alex.

"I don't know I'm not his keeper," Alex said as she continued to eat.

"I don't know," Max said.

"He's probably sleeping in," Harper said, "yesterday was his and Juliet's anniversary," she said.

"Oh that's right," Alex said, "I'll go check on him," she said standing up.

"Me too," Harper said. The two made their way up to Justin's room only to find it empty with a note on his desk labeled, Family.

"Harper," Alex said getting the red head's attention. Harper walked over to Alex and looked at the note.

"Open it," she said. Alex nodded and opened the note. She read it out loud.

"_Dear Family, _

I know this is very unlike me to do this, but I have to leave. I am old enough to be out on my own anyways. I left in the middle of the night so as not to make a big scene and so no one cold stop me. I don't know when I'll be back, if I miss the wizard competition, good luck Alex and Max may the best wizard win. I do not want to miss it, but I have far more pressing business to deal with right now, and it may take a long time.

"I can't get over Juliet, it's not that simple. Alex you know what it's like only we saved Mason. I know there has to be a way to get Juliet back. I won't stop looking until I find the answer. I know this seems silly, but this is my only chance at love and I can't live without her. I have to follow my heart on this one, something I've never really done before Juliet, but I saved her once, I can do it again.

"I feel as though everyone has someone but me. Alex you have Mason, mom and dad have each other, Harper you have Zeke and Max has Talia. Then there's me with no one. I know the one for me is Juliet. I have to find her and find a way to convince her our age difference doesn't matter, either that or find a way to make her look young again.

"Mom, dad, I am so sorry for doing this to you guys. You don't know what it's like not seeing the one you love. You have each other and I hope that by saving Juliet I can have that too. Max, I'm gonna miss you and I am sorry about yelling at you the other day, I am right, but I'm sorry. Alex stay out of my stuff while I'm gone. And Harper, you have become like a second sister to me and for that I love you and will miss you as well.

Always,

Justin Russo

"P.S. Alex does not get my room, Harper either, and neither does Max. I want it if I come back,

"He's nuts," Alex said turning to look at Harper.

"He thinks of me as a sister," Harper said smiling.

"Harper focus," Alex said alarmed. This wasn't like Justin at all. She was worried what if he got hurt, there was no way of knowing where he was.

"Oh right let's go tell your parents," Harper said turning around.

"Mom!" Alex yelled as she ran from the room Harper following her. She ran back to the kitchen where Theresa was cleaning up the remnants of their breakfast.

"Alex what's wrong where's Justin?" Theresa asked. Alex handed her the letter Justin had left. Theresa read the letter. "Jerry," she said walking over to the table.

"What?" Jerry asked. Theresa handed him the letter. "He left?" he asked.

"Who left?" Max asked.

"Justin," Alex said, "He left to go find Juliet and try and find a way to bring her back," she said.

"Let me see that," Max said grabbing the letter from Jerry. He read it. "He is," he said.

"What are we going to do?" Alex asked.

"There's nothing we can do, legally he's old enough to be on his own," Jerry said as he looked down at the table.

"He's gonna miss the wizard competition," Alex said, "and what about his class?" she asked.

"They'll get a new teacher I guess, and he was way behind already," Jerry said.

"He's throwing everything away because his girlfriend turned her real age," Alex said.

"You were ready to do the same thing for Mason," Harper pointed out. Alex opened her mouth but stopped. Harper was right, she had almost given up on becoming a wizard because of Mason.

"There's gotta be some way to find him," Alex said looking at Jerry.

"I don't know maybe," Jerry said standing up, "come on let's go to the lair," he said. Alex, Max and Harper followed him. Theresa stood there not sure what to do.

"My baby is gone," she said to herself.

"Mom come on," Max called. Theresa snapped out of her daze and ran down To the lair with her family. They were going through books.

"Mom we're gonna find him," Alex said reassuringly as she looked through a book.

"I know I trust you," Theresa said. She knew Justin was old enough to be on his own, but she wasn't ready for this. She had expected him to at least tell everybody. She wanted him found so he could explain things in person. She had never expected him to run away. If anything she had expected Alex to run away, heck, she expected Max before Justin.

She just hoped Justin was safe. She didn't want anything to happen to him. She just hoped what ever he was doing he'd be safe. She didn't want anything happening to him. He was her first born, and she was always going to worry about him, but this was to far. He had left without so much as a good bye. She sat down in a chair and watched Jerry, Alex, and Max look for something to find Justin.

"Don't worry Mrs. Russo, we'll find him," Harper said sitting down nest to her.

"I hope so," Theresa said.

"We will," Alex said. She found it odd that she cared so much. It really hurt her when she had read that letter. She hadn't know how Justin really felt. Had she known she would've helped him.

It was hard to believe that Justin was really gone. She never would've expected this from Justin. He was a do good know it all who never broke the rules. He had to have order and everything had to happen perfectly. She often thought magic was a waste on him, but she only said it to annoy him. He was her older brother and she loved him. She wanted him back, and she would stop at nothing to make sure he was safe. It was her turn to be the rational one.

She looked at the book shelf and noticed a book that had no dust on it. The whole shelf was dusty except for this one book. She grabbed it and opened it. IT opened to the last page that had been viewed.

"Oh my god," she said slowly.

"What?" Jerry asked.

"He's going after Juliet," she said, "and he's starting with this," she said handing the book over to Jerry.

"Oh no this is more serious than I thought," he said as he looked at the book in his hands.


	2. Chapter 2: Stone of Youth

_**A/N: So here it is, the next chapter. **__**Second Chance**_

**_Chapter 2: The Stone of Youth_**

Alex looked at the book shelf and noticed a book that had no dust on it. The whole shelf was dusty except for this one book. She grabbed it and opened it. IT opened to the last page that had been viewed.

"Oh my god," she said slowly.

"What?" Jerry asked.

"He's going after Juliet," she said, "and he's starting with this," she said handing the book over to Jerry.

"Oh no this is more serious than I thought," he said as he looked at the book in his hands.

"What?" Theresa asked curiously. What had these two so worked up. Did they know where Justin was going? That had to be good news, right?

"He's going after the stone of youth," Jerry said.

"What's that?" Harper asked confused.

"It's a stone that grants one person who is worthy to be young and beautiful forever," Jerry said. "It is very dangerous and hard to get and even if you do find it there is a little chance it will deem you worthy of using it," he said.

"Dad we have to do something," Alex said looking up at him. She had heard of the stone of youth and knew it was a dangerous journey and most wizards who looked for it never found it or ended up dead.

"I need Kelbo and Megan," Jerry said.

"Jerry," Theresa said.

"Aunt Megan won't come you know that," Alex said.

"I've got to try we're gonna need her cunning and creativity to help us." Jerry said. "Alex take us to Paris, Max locate Kelbo and bring him here tell him it's a family emergency," he said.

Alex looked at Jerry. She had never seen him like this. He was going into father mode. She knew he wanted Justin back as much as she did. It was strange to see him like this.

"Max take me with you," Theresa said, "I'll convince him to come," she said.

"I'll stay here and wait," Harper said.

"Sorry Harper, we'll be back soon," Alex said as she flashed herself and Jerry to Paris inside Megan's apartment. Alex knew what ever Jerry had in mind wasn't going to be easy.

"Jerry! Alex!" Megan said shocked by their sudden entrance into her apartment. She dropped her art supplies and her hand flew to her heart. She had not been expecting them.

"Megan I need your help," Jerry said getting straight to the point. He knew where she stood on being part of the family. He just hoped she would look past that just this once for Justin's sake. She may have only met the kids once but, he hope that would be enough to convince her.

"I told you Jerry I am not retaking the test," Megan said crossing her arms over her chest. She had told him she didn't want to retake the competition. She had made that clear the last time they had seen each other.

"I'm not here about that," Jerry said, "Justin, my son, your nephew, is going after the stone of youth on his own," he said.

"Is he crazy?" Megan asked her eyes wide in shock. She knew what the stone was and how stupid it was to go after it.

"He's not usually like this, but I need your help," Jerry said, "He's getting in way over his head," he said. He needed Megan for this. She had been a good wizard and if things worked out right he could temporarily get her powers and his back.

"What can I do I'm not the family wizard," Megan said turning away from him and Alex. She was still bitter even after all these years. She really could hold a grudge.

"I get it Megan your still bitter that I gave Kelbo the family magic," Jerry said.

"Your right I'm still mad," Megan said cutting him off.

"But, I need you to help me convince Kelbo to lend us the family magic so we can save Justin," Jerry said, "Megan you were an amazing wizard when you put your mind to it, but Kelbo needed magic more than you," he said. He was trying to kill her with flattery. It had worked as kids so it should work now.

"Please we need to stop Justin before he hurts himself," Alex said. She knew Megan and Jerry had had their differences, but she hoped Megan could look past that, just this once.

"I haven't used magic in years," Megan said slowly. Jerry could tell she wanted to help, but her stubbornness was holding her back. He knew her to well, even after all this time apart. Her wall was crumbling and she was about to give in like she always did when they were younger.

"Please," Alex pleaded.

"Megan I know I'm asking a lot, but this is my son and I can only do so much on my own and Kelbo can't do much other than goof around," Jerry said.

"Please, for Justin," Alex said, "He is family," she said.

"Where have you been Alex?" Megan asked, "I'm no longer considered a part of the family," she said.

"Megan I've always considered you family," Jerry said, "even though you wouldn't talk to us. I always wished someday you'd forgive me," he said looking at Megan. A silence fell between the three. Alex and Jerry looked at Megan waiting for her answer.

"Fine I'll help," Megan said giving in, "but only because I can see how much Justin means to you guys," she said. Alex looked at her shocked, that had been easier than she thought. Maybe her last visit had softened her.

"Thank you Megan," Jerry said smiling at her.

"Alex take us out of here," Megan said. Alex nodded and pulled her wand out and flashed them back into the Russo's magic lair. Harper was sitting on the couch next to a frantic Theresa and Max and Kelbo were pacing around the room.

"Jerry," Kelbo said stopping and looking at his brother and sister.

"Kelbo thanks for coming," Jerry said, "I need you to do me a big favor," he said.

"What? Anything Theresa and Max told me about Justin," Kelbo said.

"I need you to lend Megan and I some of you magic so we can go after Justin," Jerry said.

"The three of us?" Kelbo asked.

"Yes the three of us," Jerry said, "It's gonna take my knowledge, Megan's cunning and crafty work, and your willingness," he said.

"Is he really going after the stone of youth?" Kelbo asked as he sat down on a chair in front of Jerry. He may be a big goof ball and dense at times but he knew what the Stone of Youth was. He knew it was dangerous, and not an easy journey to go on alone. Only fools went after it.

"Yes, he wants to try and save his girlfriend," Jerry said as he started pacing around the room.

"I want to come with," Alex said stepping up.

"Alex, no it's too dangerous," Jerry said.

"Dad I can handle myself," Alex said, "I've done tons of dangerous things before," she said.

"This is different," Jerry said.

"Uncle Kelbo what do you think?" Alex asked turning to the other man.

"I'm with your dad on this one kiddo," Kelbo said.

"I can do this," Alex said, "I want to help Justin," she said.

"You can help him by staying here," Theresa said.

"Mom please, I'm the only one who known's what he's going through and if we find him I can reason with him," Alex said looking from Theresa to Jerry.

"She's right," Theresa said, "she almost lost Mason and can relate to what he's going through," she said to Jerry.

"Alex you're my best friend and this seems dangerous," Harper said cutting in, "I can't let you go," she said.

"Harper I have to," Alex said.

"Then I'm coming with you," Harper said, "I can't let you go without me," she said.

"Harper this is going to be dangerous," Jerry said.

"I know, but Alex needs me," Harper said, "I can keep her under control for the most part," she added.

"Hello? Anyone here?" a voice called from the substation.

"Mason," Alex said. She ran from the room and out to the substation. Mason was standing in front of the counter alone.

"Alex," he said smiling at her.

"Mason there's a problem, Justin went after Juliet and now we have to find him before he gets himself killed," Alex said quickly.

"Wait, what?" Mason asked confused.

"Justin left," Alex said.

"Why?" Mason asked.

"He's going after Juliet," Harper said as she walked out of the lair.

"Why?" Mason asked, "I scratched her and she's her true age. She told him to move on," he said.

"I don't know what caused this," Alex said, "I thought he was over this," she said.

"Do you have any idea what he's planning to do?" Mason asked worried. He and Justin had become close friends ever since he and Alex started dating again.

"He's going after the Stone of Youth," Alex said.

"What's that," Mason asked confused.

"It's a stone that grants one person youth and beauty," Alex said, "but the journey is hard and very near impossible," she said.

"Why is he going?" Mason asked confused. He had never known Justin to be impulsive. He had always thought of Justin as the rational one who saved Alex when she messed up.

"He thinks it maybe a way to bring Juliet back to her old self," Harper said, "no pun intended," she added.

"Is he nuts," Mason asked, "There's no way to bring her back to her young self. I'm sorry that I scratched her, but there's just no way to do it," he said. He had never meant to hurt Juliet like that, just like he knew she had never meant to hurt him. He would take it back if he could, but things didn't work that way.

"Where is it?" Mason asked.

"That's just it no one really knows," Alex said, "There are clues left throughout history to it's location but it has no exact location," she said.

"Alex," Jerry called from the lair. Alex grabbed Mason's hand and pulled him into the lair with her.

"Mason and Harper are coming along," she said.

"Fine, Fine we don't have time for this," Jerry said, "Kelbo, Megan we have to talk to Professor Crumbs," he said.

"I hope he let's us do this," Kelbo said as he stood up. There was a flash and Professor Crumbs stepped out of the wizard world portal.

"I had an feeling I was needed here," he said.

"Perfect timing," Jerry said. He then explained to Crumbs their predicament. He told about how Justin left and that he was after the Stone of Youth. "So I would like to ask you to grant Megan and I our powers back temporarily, so we can save Justin," he said.

"I am willing to do anything it take to give them some of the magic," Kelbo said, "We need to stop Justin from doing something so dangerous," he added.

"I think, I can allow it as long as it is in writing," Crumbs said. He waved his hand and a contract appeared in his hand with a magic pen. "I'm gonna need another Russo to give up some of their magic as well," Crumbs said looking from Alex to Max.

"Max, can he's staying here anyways," Alex said pointing to her younger brother.

"Wait, now don't I get a say in this?" Max asked.

"Max don't you wanna save Justin?" Alex asked.

"I do, but I can't give up my magic," Max said. Alex sighed and layed her head in her hands.

"Come on Max, it will be like you're there helping us save Justin," Alex said.

"But I won't be there I'll be here with mom," Max said.

"I know, but if you give up half your magic, it will be like you're there, when you're actually here and Justin will thank you afterwards for doing the right thing," Alex said.

"What?" Max asked confused.

"Just sign this," Alex said taking the contract and pen from Crumbs. Max took the pen and signed the contract without another question. Alex grinned and handed the contract back to Crumbs.

"Yes, now I need Jerry, Megan, and Kelbo to sign as well," Crumbs said, "It simply states that Jerry and Megan will get magic until Justin is safely back home, Max and Kelbo's full powers will return once he is home safely," he said.

"I'm fine with that," Kelbo said taking the pen.

"Me too," Jerry said.

"Works for me," Megan said. The three signed the paper and the magic was passed to them.

"Wait," Max said suddenly, "did I just sign half my magic to dad?" he asked.

"You did a good thing, son," Jerry said patting Max on the back.

"Yeah, now let's give you powers a try," Megan said.

"Ooh I got one," Jerry said quickly, "Commakus Pancakus," he said. A plate of pancakes appeared in front of him. Jerry picked up the plate and started eating.

"Let's see," Megan said tapping her chin. She though for a moment about which spell to use. "I got it," she said suddenly. "Pound for pounds, you're clowns," she said directing her hands at Jerry and Kelbo.

Jerry and Kelbo both magically had clown clothes and makeup zapped on them. Jerry frowned and crossed his arms. Alex and Megan burst out laughing together.

"Very funny," Jerry said frowning.

"It worked," Megan said.

"Now change us back," Jerry said. Megan snapped her fingers and Jerry and Kelbo were returned to normal.

"I'll be back once Justin is back," Crumbs said, "to return Max and Kelbo's full powers," he said.

"Thank you for doing this," Jerry said.

"Don't mention it, Justin helped save WizTech it's the least I can do," Crumbs said. Crumbs left and Jerry turned to the others.

"So what are we gonna do dad?" Alex asked.

"It looks like we're going after the Stone of Youth," Jerry said.


	3. Chapter 3: The Journey Begins

_**A/N: So here it is the next chapter. Sorry for keeping you guys waiting. **_

_**Chapter 3: The Journey Begins**_

"It looks like we're going after the Stone of Youth," Jerry said.

"Where are we gonna start?" Megan asked.

"I'm not sure, but Justin found something in this book," Jerry said picking up the book Alex had found. "It gave him a starting place," he said as he looked at it.

"Don't you have surveillance in here?" Megan asked looking around the lair. "I remembered dad had a surveillance camera in our lair," she said.

"No, I trust my kids," Jerry said, "which I realize now is a mistake," he said looking to Alex.

"What's that supposed to mean?' Alex asked her hands on her hips.

"If I had had a camera I probably would've caught everything you have done," Jerry said. Alex smiled sweetly at Jerry and gave him her biggest daddy's little girl smile.

"I haven't done anything, just remember Justin ran away," Alex said trying to change the subject. She did not like the look in Jerry's eyes. He knew she was hiding something. She hadn't done anything in almost a week, but he didn't know about that, yet.

"So all we know his he used this book," Megan said pointing to the book.

"Yeah," Jerry said.

Alex grabbed the book and opened it. She flipped through it to the page she had found before. She scanned it for any clues as Jerry, Megan and Mason talked about what they would do when they found Justin.

Alex looked the page over and turned it. There was a map on the back showing where the stone was thought to be. There were places she knew, Brazil, Germany, Transylvania, and even France. There were many possible locations, but one stood out more so than any other. New York City. She flipped the page and scanned the page for more about the stone being in New York.

"Dad," Alex said getting Jerry's attention, "listen to this," she said.

"_The Stone of Youth is thought to reside in New York under ground. It is thought to have been brought here back when the city was first settled. It has been rumored to have been hidden in the new world, and no one has heard of it else where since. The stone may even be still with the wizard who brought it here_," she read.

"You don't think he'd look here do you?" Harper asked.

"Maybe," Alex said, "If this is the last place it's been seen maybe he isn't in danger," she said.

"There is no way it's here in New York and if it is it's hidden deep under ground," Megan said her hands on her hips.

"It would make sense," Alex said as she scanned the page for more information. If she knew Justin he would start with the last place it was rumored to be and go from there.

"Are you sure he'd start there though?" Megan asked.

"We could use a spell to see exactly what he looked at," Kelbo said.

"Improv is hard to do though," Jerry said.

Alex set the book down and thought about a spell. "Aha," she said after a few minutes, "book, book don't be mean, show me what Justin has seen," she said. The pages flipped back to the map, and the words were highlighted. Alex flipped the pages and the words along the rest were highlighted as well until she came to the section on New York. That's where the highlighted parts stopped.

"I think he's starting close to home," Alex said showing Jerry the book. Jerry took the book and looked at it. "I think that's where we should start," she said.

"Are you sure this is the only book he looked in," Megan asked.

"No, but it's all we have so let's look," Alex said.

"I agree with Alex," Megan said, "if you want to find your son we better start the sooner we find him the sooner I can get back to my art," she said.

"I guess we don't have a choice then," Jerry said.

"If I know Justin though I think he copied the book somehow," Alex said.

"So let's take it with us and work our way backwards until we find him," Mason said.

"That's not a bad idea," Harper said.

"Well it's decided then," Jerry said clapping his hands together.

"Well we need to pack some things first," Alex said cutting Jerry off, "You know like supplies, Harper and Mason aren't wizards like us," she said.

"She brings up a good point," Harper said.

"Fine we'll gather up some things and we'll meet back here in an hour and we'll go," Jerry said.

Alex nodded and her, Harper and Mason left the lair. Alex followed them up stairs to the living room. She turned to Harper.

"Go get the things you need," she said. Harper nodded and left to her room. Alex then turned to Mason.

"I need to get some things then we can get anything you need," she said.

"I don't need much," Mason said, "I'm a werewolf, love," he said. Alex nodded and ran up to her room. She gathered some things she would need, like her pocket spell book and other necessities. She packed everything into a backpack and ran back down to the living room where Mason was waiting for her.

"You got everything you need?" he asked.

"Yeah," Alex said. She lifted her bag up to show Mason. She pulled her wand out and pointed it at her bag and muttered a spell to shrink her bag. She then stuffed it in to her pocket. "Is there anything you need," she asked.

"No, you can just summon me new clothes right?" Mason asked.

"Yeah," Alex said nodding. Together they walked back down to the lair where Jerry and Kelbo were already waiting for them. Alex walked over to the couch and sat down while they waited for Harper and Megan to return. Harper was the first with a backpack and another bag.

"Alex can you shrink this so it will fit into my other bag," Harper asked.

"You don't mind me using magic on your things?" Alex asked.

"No just do it," Harper said, "we have to get going as soon as possible," she said. Alex nodded and pulled her wand out and performed a spell that shrunk the bag. Harper smiled and put it in to her other bag. Megan returned shortly after with a small bag on her back.

"We have to plan this out carefully," Jerry said.

"This is going to be tricky," Megan said, "if Justin is anything like you he's gonna be stubborn and he's gonna wanna see this through to the end," she said.

"I don't think he's gonna change his mind," Alex said, "dad would you be willing to let him continue with his plan? He is not gonna give up on Juliet, because I didn't give up on Mason," she said.

"I don't know," Jerry said.

"We can't let him do this, it's dangerous," Theresa said.

"Mom we're done crazy thins before, and we made it back and everything worked out," Alex said, "you have to trust us," she said.

"I do, but I don't want to lose my babies," Theresa said.

"I know mom, but the more I think abut this, the more I see why Justin left," Alex said. She was seeing Justin's side of this now. She was thinking about how she had fought to get Mason back. She knew what Justin was feeling. She knew what it was like to lose the love of your life. She hadn't given up when she found out there was hope for Mason, and now that there was hope for Juliet she did not expect Justin to give up without a fight. She knew Justin wasn't going to be found if he didn't want to be, but she had to try. She was not going to let him do this alone. She wanted to help him like he helped her. She would make sure Justin saw this through.

"I guess we're ready," Jerry said bring Alex back from her thoughts. Alex looked up at him and nodded as she stood up.

"How will we know where to start," Kelbo asked.

"Let's see," Alex said. They all fell silent in deep thought. There had to be some kind of clue Justin left. There had to be something they could do to find him.

* * *

><p>Justin yawned as he sat down on the ground. He had been traveling all night. He knew there was no turning back now. He was deep underground. He had to find the stone. He was only going where the clues led him. He had started outside the city and he was ked here by an old wizard. He was told only fools went in. Justin wanted to save Juliet. He was a fool in love and he was going to stop at nothing to find the stone. He knew it wouldn't work on vampires, but if he could figure out the magic behind it maybe, just maybe he could get Juliet back.<p>

So here he was hours later deep in an underground cave. He had no idea where it led or what was at the other side. It could lead him into the magic world, or it could lead to nowhere. He wasn't going to give up though. Juliet was worth the struggle.

Justin used his wand and conjured a fire to keep him warm as he set up a mini campsite for how. He looked up and saw the cave was huge and he could even see specks of light meaning there was an opening. There was a place for the smoke to go. He sighed as he set his bag down. He hadn't packed only a small amount of food. He took some out and started eating.

Once he finished he laid down on the sleeping bag he had brought. He thought about his family. They probably knew by now, it had to be day time by now. He wondered what they would do. Would they come looking for him? Would they listen to him and stay put? Did they even know what he was looking for? There was no way they knew he was searching for the Stone of Youth. If they did the only one who had Magic was Alex, unless they called Kelbo in. Kelbo, as much as Justin loved him was no good with magic. He was too loose with the rules.

Justin knew Juliet wanted him to move on and to forget her, but he couldn't. He loved her too much to just give up on her. There had to be a way to bring her back to normal, or make her see age doesn't matter ton him. He loved her no matter how she looked. He would always love her no matter what. He just needed her in his life. After this if the stone was not here he would go and find Juliet and tell her of his plans and convince her to help him, or let him do this so they could be together.

Justin gasped as he felt something stab his leg. He looked down and saw a leaf creature with a small wood twig he was using as a sword.

"What kind of monster are you?" the creature asked in a small voice.

"I'm not a monster I'm a wizard, my name is Justin Russo" Justin said looking down at him as the creature jabbed him. "Stop that," he said.

"I am Averic of the leaf village," the creature said, "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I am searching for something," Justin said, "what are you doing here shouldn't you be in the forest?" he asked.

"I am lost," Averic admitted, "I too am looking for something," he said.

"What?" Justin asked as he looked down at the creature curious.

"I am looking for the stone placed here by wizards that will bring me back to my people and bring my family back," Averic said.

"A stone placed here by wizards?" Justin asked, "you don't mean the Stone of Youth do you?" he asked.

"That would be the one," Averic said, "that stone has the ability to bring my people back to me and keep us alive," he said.

"Well for wizards it promises youth and beauty for forever," Justin said, "it's what I am looking for too," he said.

"We have a common goal," Averic said.

"Yeah," Justin said, "I only really want to learn about the magic behind the stone," he admitted.

"What do you say to a union?" Averic asked.

"What do you mean work together?" Justin asked.

"Yeah you can study the stone and I can use it on my people," Averic said. Justin thought for a moment. That was a good idea. He could study it and Averic could have it. It would prevent the stone from falling into the wrong hands. "Well new friend what do you say?" Averic asked.

"It'll be a long and dangerous journey," Justin said.

"I know it won't be an easy one for a guy like me, but with your help we may be ale to pull it off," he said.

"I'm in," Justin said, "we can start after I have some rest though," he said.

"Alright we start after night has fallen outside," Averic said.

"Sound good to me," Justin said laying back down.

Maybe he wasn't going to have to go on this journey alone. Averic seemed trustworthy, but only time would tell his true intentions. He didn't care at the moment, he had a companion for this trip.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure he went this way?" Jerry asked the old man. He had showed him a picture of Justin. He had told them he saw Justin and directed him in the direction of a big cave.<p>

They were outside the city. Alex had figured out where to look from the book. They had no idea what to look for. Just that the stone was not in the city itself just underground hidden from everyone.

"Yep, that boy said he wanted the Stone so I told him where to go," the man said, "only fool would risk it though. You never know what kind of magical creatures you'll find in there," he said.

"Magical creatures?" Megan asked.

"Yeah, the stone is guarded by spells and creatures," the man said.

"Did you tell Justin that?" Alex asked.

"No he was gone before I had a chance to explain," the old man said shrugging.

"Come on we have to go," Jerry said. Alex nodded and started for the cave, Mason and Harper followed her eagerly. Megan and Kelbo followed as well.

"Jerry are you sure we can handle this?" Megan asked, "I haven't used magic on years," she said.

"I know, but it should be easy," Jerry said. Megan nodded and looked down at her hands. It was weird having magic again. She never thought it would happen. She knew she would have to give it up again as soon as they found Justin and returned him to the substation, but she didn't mind. This time she would be ok living without her magic.

"Come on dad let's go he can't of gone too far," Alex said as she ran ahead with Mason close behind her. They entered the cave and Alex conjured a few lanterns. "Here," she said giving on to Harper, Jerry, and Megan. Alex looked down at the soft floor of the cave and saw foot prints.

"He's been here," Mason said smelling the air. Justin's sent was all around here.

"Good we're heading in the right direction," Alex said.

"I hope he hasn't run into anything," Jerry said as they continued walking. He wanted to find Justin and get him out of here in one piece. He knew Justin wouldn't want to leave and what Alex had said earlier made sense, but now he wasn't so sure.

"Jerry?" Kelbo said placing a hand on Jerry's shoulder.

"Once we find Justin we can't continue it's too dangerous," Jerry said.

"I know," Kelbo said, "but Justin's not gonna give up without a fight," Kelbo said.

"We'll have to force him then," Megan said quietly. They were hanging back from the three kids. They knew Alex wanted to help Justin and would go ahead if she knew what they were planning.

"We can't force them Megan," Jerry said.

"Three wizards against two underage wizards?" Megan said, "and one only has partial power," she added.

"Ie that's what comes to then we'll do it but first we do it my way," Jerry said as he walked further ahead.


End file.
